Two X Nudge equals NOISE
by tomboyangel
Summary: The flock is taken to the school where they meet strange girl. Could she be Nudge's sister? If so can she help them escape before they are killed. Can they trust her? Also why is a strange whitecoat so interested in them? Especially in Max?
1. Chance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride why would I be writing a FAN fiction story for it?**

**This is my first ever FF story! –goes and hides behind a shrub-**

**I'm going to say SORRY now! I will try my best to make the text sound American! I'll try to change the spelling of some things so that it doesn't have the English spelling.**

**I'm also sorry if I've copied anyone by accident. I've had this idea in my head for months.**

**Just to say, Fudge is a person and not Nudge and Fang together!**

**WAIT-starts waving like mad-, don't start reading yet because…err…oh yeah……words that are in capitals and are in bold are visions that Fudge has.**

**HAPPY READING (hopefully)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**FUDGE POV**

**MAX!!! MAX COMING!!! FLOCK COMING!!! NUDGE!!!**

I opened my eyes and relaxed my scrunched up face. Visions always hurt a bit depending on how long it was. I sighed, staring at the floor I could almost make out my own face. I pin-pointed a few scars I'd received earlier in the week running down my jaw line. I looked down at my hands and remembered the vision I'd just seen, then it hit me! The flock had been captured including my own sister!

I just then realised that my shoulders were shaking, they caused the dog crate I was in to shake as well, which attracted the attention of a nearby Eraser. He walked over and crouched down to my eye level.

'Aw, is little tough Fudge scared? What a shame. Fudge was always my favourite!' He teased. 'You're going to be getting some new friends very soon. But don't worry they won't annoy you for long!'

I snarled as the Eraser opened the latch on the dog crate, while holding a gun to my forehead he grabbed my wrist. I looked down and saw a thin scar on his middle finger.

'Ari?' I spat at him.

He ignored me as he dragged me out, leading me down corridors which I noticed all looked the same. Perfect! I tried to remember the route we were taking, (seeing as there was an exit a few corridors away from the cage room as I called it) right, then left, skip the next right take the one after that and so on.

Ari had been going quite fast a few minutes ago but now he was slowing down, taking his time to read the labels on each of the doors which I noticed all led to a cell. The experiments down here all needed special care, if you could call it _care_.

My heart sank as I read the labels;

Test 35789HF (Half frog)

NEEDS TO BE MOIST AT ALL TIMES

Test 87146RHO (Half snake)

ONLY TO BE GIVEN FOOD ONCE A MONTH

They carried on like this until we stopped at one that said;

Avian tests numbers; 34 (Max) 67 (Fang) 12 (Iggy) 94 (Nudge) 88 (The Gasman) 59 (Angel) 27 (ME)

WARNING: TEST NUMBER 59 HAS ACCESS TO MIND CONTROL!

"I'll leave you to introduce yourself." He laughed while he pushed me in. "You're all freaks so you'll become friends pretty quickly"

I growled and launched myself at Ari, fortunately for him he had closed the door in time causing me to run right into it. Unfortunately for him I still managed to shout through the bars. 'Take a look in the mirror Ari, you're not exactly Prince Charming!'

I heard him shout something back but I wasn't interested in what he had to say. I walked backwards until my hand touched a wall. I leaned back and slid down onto the floor. Then I looked round, six pairs of eyes were staring at me.

'Hi, my name is Angel. That's my brother The Gasman. What's your name?' Asked a small girl as she pointed to the boy in the corner.

'The Gasman, is that name because…' I became quiet.

'Yeah, feed him beans and run in the opposite direction…fast!' A tall boy muttered. He looked at me with his misty eyes.

He was blind.

I looked back at Angel, she had blonde curls, blue eyes and a cute smile. Angel then giggled and whispered thanks. She must be the mind reader, I smiled back at Angel. I then coughed and cleared my throat.

'Fudge, my name is Fudge.' I muttered not particularly to anyone.

'Well then Fudge.' The oldest girl said immediately taking control. 'I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, the Gasman or Gazzy, Angel and Nudge.' She said all of this while pointing to each person.

'I smiled sweetly again and nodded my head.

Then…

Wait, rewind!!!

Did she just say Nudge?

Could that African-American in the corner really be my sister? I gaped at her and she stared back, finally breaking the silence with a small 'what?'

'I err was wondering is your name Monique by any chance?' I looked at her hopefully and then cutting her of before she could reply. I didn't even notice that every one was staring at me with their chins scraping the floor. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It's just you look a bit like me, though I know many people look like me. It's just that I couldn't help asking because I lost my sister!' I knew by now that I was talking nonsense. 'I…'

I was cut of by Nudge who was clinging to my neck, and crying her eyes out.

I slowly reached out and hugged her back. I whispered softly in her ear. 'I nearly gave up hope of ever finding you, and now I can't believe I finally found you.'

Nudge just continued to sob into my filthy t-shirt making it soaking wet, I then decided to be kind and not complain about it…yet!

I smiled as a single tear ran down my cheek.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My first ever chapter is done!**

**I may leave this as an oneshot, it all depends on you!!! –points at you-**

**So did you like it, love it or hate it? Was it too long or too short?**

**Review and tell me how I can improve it.**

**So the big question of today is:**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FANFIC STORY?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Silence

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride this story would be in book shops all over the world.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update!**

**Man, writing these chapters is so hard to write, they have to be so freaking long!**

**Some one asked me why I gave Fudge such a unusual name. Because of two reasons. One, Fudge rhymes with Nudge. And two, I like fudge! Err… I mean the food type of fudge. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Without you guys probably wouldn't have even posted this chapter.**

**I've decided this story will have FAX in it eventually. **

**This chapter may be shorter than the last one.**

**WARNING: May have swearing!**

**This is the second chapter of Two x Nudge**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MAX POV**

Everyone was asleep. The far of screaming of an experiment echoed of the white walls. I was leaning against the grimy wall, watching the others sleep.

I couldn't sleep in this place, too many memories flooded my head when I relaxed, besides some one had to keep watch.

Something moved on the floor and I locked onto it. It was Fang. He came over and sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a while until I let a yawn escape me. I dropped my head onto Fang's shoulder for a second, then realising what I was doing I sat up again.

Fang chuckled and I shot him the bird. He muttered something I couldn't hear. I raised my right eyebrow at him, giving him a look that said tell-me-what-you-said-or-I'll-kick-your-butt-to-next-Monday.

See!!! I can tell him all that in one look.

He sighed and nodded his head towards Fudge who was snoring quietly. 'Do you think we can trust her?'

I knew straight away that wasn't what he had said before.

I sighed, remembering what he had just asked. I hated judging kids, especially Fudge, she only twelve years old. But I had to, it sometimes was the line to whether we lived or not.

'I think so, she's made Nudge so happy, well as happy as you can get at the school. And Angel hasn't said anything. Keep an eye on her, if she acts suspicious she's out.'

He nodded.

I nearly groaned. Man, what was it with him and the silent treatment.

We sat there in silence, leaning against the wall for support. We watched the flock sleep, trying to forget where we were. Well that was what we were doing until we heard the sound of footsteps outside the cell door.

I saw a pair of eyes peek over the edge of the tiny window on the door. Then they disappeared. And then they appeared again.

It looked as if the person was trying to see through into our cell. That person finally had enough sense to get a stool and stand on it.

Well hello. What do we have here?

It was a whitecoat. A very short whitecoat.

Even by standing on the stool he still only reached my shoulder.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I looked through the window and then straight down at his head. He had a bad case of dandruff. No! A seriously bad case of dandruff!

'You want an autograph?' I snarled.

He jumped at the sound and almost fell of the stool.

'No. You... are… req… requir…' He swallowed, gaining confidence. 'You are required to att… attend the test… testing that is about to take place.'

I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Are you new?'

He looked at me as if I'd just grown five legs and an extra arm.

What a wimp.

'Err… yes.' He finally managed to stutter.

'Kevin?'

The tiny man turned round and muttered a tiny yes.

'You should know better by now. Those things are only allowed to be taken to testing when accompanied by at least ten Erasers. They've caused us enough trouble.' A man appeared next to Kevin, by his accent it sounded like he was English.

Thing?

He called me a thing!

'Besides.' He continued. 'Only avian number 27 needs to be tested on.'

Err… Hello?

I was still here you know.

And there was no fucking chance that he was getting his hands on Fudge. I'd grown attached to that girl.

I watched them walk off, discussing about their latest failure. I walked backwards until someone grabbed my hand and turned me round.

'What was that about?' Fang said.

'Nothing.' I lied.

Fang looked into my eyes as if searching for answers. Man, I hate when he does that!

'Should we tell her?' He whispered, casting his eyes over a sleeping Fudge.

'No, let her sleep.'

I began to turn round and head back to the wall when Fang said. 'Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?

'Silence.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Those of you who forgot the screaming at the start will probably figure out what happened to that experiment.**

**Please Review.**

**They make me happy.**


End file.
